Opportunities
by UchihaCherryBlossoms
Summary: When Sakura, a final year med student, and Sasuke, a freelance jazz musician, start dating after meeting in a cafe, neither is sure of what they want from the relationship. After keeping things light for a while, a scary movie changes everything! LEMON!


I surprise myself sometimes! I thought it would take me at least until the end of the week to get this one finished and tweaked out, but lo and behold, it is done! =D So here is another one shot, this one completely AU (see summary) and has LEMONY GOODNESS! *Squee* I hope you like it, and don't forget to review when you finish!

Opportunities

Rating: M (Mature Content - LEMON!

Summary: Alternate Universe (AU) - Sakura (a med student, currently finishing her final year at Tokyo Medical University) and Sasuke (a freelance jazz musician) met 6 months ago at a café that Sasuke had been performing at and had started dating. With both of them being unsure of what direction their relationship is going in, they had been trying to keep things light. Until one night, things change... drastically!

"Sigh"

Sasuke looks towards his girlfriend sitting on the other end of his 4 seater couch. After a quick dinner at their favourite restaurant, the couple had returned to Sasuke's loft apartment to watch a movie. Flipping through his DVD collection, they had thrown something at random into the player and sat down on opposite ends of the couch. He hadn't bothered turning on any lights, there was more than enough light coming in the full length windows from the moon and the street lights below that using electricity was unnecessary in his opinion. He had been trying to pay attention to the screen in front of him when his focus was drawn back to his companion with her sigh.

"What?" he replies, pulling himself back up against the back of the couch from the slumped over position he had slid into and stretching his arms along the back of the couch.

"Why did we choose this movie again, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks, pulling her feet up and twisting her body so that she is now reclining against the arm of the couch with her feet on the cushion between them and looking at him with her bright green eyes. He had always been fascinated by her eyes, such a bright emerald green that seemed to almost sparkle. Never had he seen them darkened with anger or any other emotion other than happiness. Her cotton candy pink hair had started to come undone from her high ponytail, the only hair style that she wore outside of her apartment and quite a few strands of silky hair framed her face. Reaching both her hands up behind her head, she pulled the elastic tight again and pulled the loose strands behind her ears and out of the way.

"Hn." he grunts in reply, rolling his eyes. He had been trying so hard to keep his attention on the movie and not on her and what he had been day dreaming about for the last little while, ever since she had started acting strangely shy around him. He had been hinting that he would like to take their relationship to the next level but she was so innocent and shy about herself that he assumed that she had not been in many serious relationships. Letting his eyes travel along the length of her body stretched out along his couch, he noticed that the button down shirt that she had been wearing was cut close enough that he could make out every curve of her upper torso, including her perfectly round breasts and her narrow waist. He kept his eyes travelling down to the light tan skirt she wore, one that barely covered her well rounded bottom and caught a small glimpse of the tight black shorts she wore underneath to prevent any "wardrobe malfunctions" she claimed always tended to happen when she wore a short skirt. Growling to himself with frustration, he forces himself to look away and look back at her face. Because he was sitting closest to the windows, he could see her face clearly but his was shrouded in darkness so he was glad that she hadn't noticed his lapse in concentration.

"Sasuke-kun, is there anything else we can watch?" Sakura continues at his lack of a proper answer. "This movie is really boring."

"Hn, maybe." he replies, standing up with a small groan and walking towards the TV. Pushing the eject button on the DVD player, he pulls out the disk and searches for another. He spots the movie that he had been watching a couple days before hand, still sitting out of it's case on top of a stack of others, and places it into the slot. Pressing the button again, he turns around and returns to the couch, only this time sitting right in the middle of the couch, causing Sakura to giggle and pull her feet closer to her, tucking them underneath her legs. He smiles to himself as he reclines against the couch again, knowing that if the horror movie he had put in didn't get him what he had been waiting for, he'd eat the damn DVD case.

The starting credits start to roll and the two sit in silence as the first couple of scenes go by. The movie started off quite tame, but Saskue had seen the movie a couple of times already, having been dragged along by his closest friend Naruto to see it in theatres months ago. The two boys had a strange fascination with horror movies and he had yet to take Sakura to one, so he didn't know how she would react.

Sure enough, once the first character met their untimely death, she had gasped and placed both of her hands up against her mouth, trembling with fear. Smirking to himself, Sasuke shifts slightly closer to her so that his right hand was now resting on the back of the couch directly above where she had tucked her feet up. Moments later, another character disappears into a dark room and a loud scream echoes off of the walls in his apartment, causing him to chuckle at the actresses poor attempt at a real scream of terror. Sakura jumps in her seat and ends up pulling her knees up to her chest, leaving more room between them on the couch. Taking the opportunity, Sasuke shifts towards her again, and now his arm is right behind her head on the couch back and there is not much space left between them.

"Sasuke-kun, how can you watch something like this without being afraid?" Sakura stutters, shaking with fear now.

"I've seen it before." he replies, dropping his hand down onto her left shoulder, pulling her close to him. "Don't worry, it's only a movie."

"I know, but I'm scared."

Looking down at her, Sasuke smiles and squeezes her in a tight side hug. "If you're afraid, I'm right here."

"Nnnn." Sakura replies, shifting up against Sasuke's chest, placing her right hand on the top of his thigh and clenching her left hand in her lap. Sasuke looks at her hand sitting on his leg and mentally groans. He had been trying to get her to respond to him, but he didn't think that she would do something like this, something that was so tempting to take advantage of. Just thinking of how close her hand was in proximity to his nether region caused his member to twitch with longing. Being a musician he had never had a lack of sexual adventures, but Sakura's innocence had intrigued him to no end and he had been without any real satisfaction for months now.

Trying to focus on the movie again, he realizes that there is another death coming up and braces himself for her reaction. As the third character is brutally knifed down by a masked man, Sakura jumps again, causing her hand to brush along his thigh and letting out a yelp. Sasuke closes his eyes and groans again, this time out loud, and feels his member to harden slightly.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks, turning away from the tv and looking up into his face to see his eyes clenched closed and his face a mask of what she thinks is pain.

"Hn." he groans and cracks open his eyes. "No, I'm fine."

"Ok." Sakura says, looking into his dark eyes with worry. "If you say so."

Looking at her, he is mesmerized by her gentle innocence, and is completely unable to control himself. He bends over and crushes his lips to hers, using his arm around her shoulders to pull her against him and into his lap. Her eyes widen with shock but slowly close and she responds to his kiss, moving her smooth lips against his slightly chapped ones. He darts the tip of his tongue out so he can taste her lips, which causes her to open her mouth slightly. Taking advantage of the situation, he plunges his tongue into her mouth and starts moving it around hers in a figure eight shape. Being a saxophonist gave him a very talented tongue and he used it to his advantage, dominating hers in her mouth until he has to break off the kiss so she can catch her breath. He opens his eyes and looks at her face with triumph, seeing her sitting in his lap with her eyes still closed, panting for breath, and her lips slightly reddened from the kiss. Her eyes slowly flutter open and he darts forward again, claiming her lips with his. He pulls her closer to him and leans to his left causing the two of them to lay down along the length of the couch with his back pressed up against the cushions and his strong arms holding her against him.

He continues to kiss her as he moves his right hand down the curve of her back to the top of her skirt. She gasps into his mouth and pulls away for a second.

"Sa… Sasuke…" she gasps. "What are you doing?"

"Sakura, I find you exceedingly attractive and I have been wanting to do this for a long time now." he replies, searching her eyes for the slight amount of fear he knew she would have with doing this. "If you want me to stop, I will, but know that I don't want to hurt you, but you make me feel like no one ever has before."

"Sasuke… no, don't stop." she replies, surprising him with her answer. She smiles slightly and lays her head down on the cushion. "Please, don't stop."

He smiles at her and presses his lips against hers briefly before moving down along her jaw line and down her shoulder, propping himself up on his elbow. She turns so that she is now laying on her back on the couch and he is pressed up against her side, he uses his free hand to start unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her white bra. Seeing that the clasp to her bra was in the front, he moves his head back up towards her face and kisses her again as he unclasps it, letting it fall to the sides and revealing her breasts. Tracing his fingers along her side, he circles her nipple with the tip of his finger causing her to gasp into his mouth again, this time with pleasure. His member was completely hard now and was getting exceedingly uncomfortable. He had heard from some of her friends that she was no longer a virgin, having been with a guy for a couple of years at the beginning of university, so he didn't have to worry about really hurting her, but knowing that neither of them had been with anyone in quite a while, he knew that they would both be 'out of shape' for this kind of thing. Making a quick decision, he thinks that the faster they can do this, the better the whole thing would be. Distracting her with another powerful kiss, he slips his pants and boxers down around his knees, freeing his member, before pushing up her skirt and, not wanting to bother with completely undressing her, pulls her shorts and panties to the side, exposing her just enough that he can still move freely but still have that sense of urgency that was rushing through both of them.

He presses a finger up against her nerve core and she gasps again, pulling her face away from his, and looking into his eyes. He smiles at her before moving up along her body, lining himself up with her. Without breaking eye contact with her, he slips into her in one smooth movement. Groaning at her tightness, he presses his forehead against hers and closes his eyes. She was so wet already and he assumed that she had to have been anticipating this. Pulling her shorts up higher around her hips and pulling the leg further to the side, he buries himself all the way in before pulling out. Stopping for a moment to control himself, he presses up against her nerve bundle again, causing her to shudder with pleasure before burying himself in her again.

"Please… go…" Sakura moans from beneath him, just as desperate as he was. He starts thrusting in and out of her at such a rapid pace that she is completely unable to keep up, the urgency and the spontaneity of the situation turning them both on like they had never been before. The crotch of her shorts is tight against her leg and, with the motion of his hips, had slipped down to run along her opening, giving her another source of friction, causing new waves of pleasure to pass through her. With her skirt still hiked up around her hips, she wasn't able to spread her legs much, so she was so much tighter than he had ever experienced before and he just couldn't control himself any more.

Wrapping his free hand under her hips, he pulls her up away from the couch and pounds into her, causing her orgasm to explode through her. Her eyes snap open and she screams her pleasure into the darkness and, as her walls clamp down on him, the coils of pleasure that had been building in his gut snap as well and he orgasms right along with her. Thrusting into her through his orgasm, he lets out a long groan of pleasure as she goes limp in his arms. With a final thrust he shudders to a stop, still sheathed fully in her, their juices pooling into the fabric of the couch. They lay there for a couple of minutes, trying to catch their breath, when Sasuke realizes that the movie had ended and the screen had gone black. He smirks to himself quietly as he pulls himself out of her and sits back on his heels. She looks up at him and smiles weakly.

"We missed the end of the movie." she says, giggling quietly. Pulling her shorts back into place, he stands up and moves to pull his boxers and pants back up, but stops when he feels her arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"And I don't want to see the rest."

He turns his head and looks at her from over his shoulder. She had slipped her shirt and bra completely off and stood behind him with her breasts pressed up against the fabric of his shirt.

"What do you want to do, then?" he comments, feeling his member harden again.

"Well, we've christened the couch, how's about we try the bed next?" she purrs, running her hands down his chest to run her fingers along the flat planes of his abs. This Sakura seemed so different from the one he had come home with earlier that night, she seemed to not have any of that shyness that she had been showing for so long now.

"Are you sure?" he asks, trying to keep himself under control. "What changed? How come you're all over me now?"

"I didn't know if you actually felt like this about me." she says, backing away from him so he can turn and look at her in the eyes. "I've been wanting to do this for a while now, but you never really showed any interest in doing this before."

"I… I thought… I…" he stutters, amazed at the role reversal. "I…"

He doesn't finish, he picks her up bridal style and carries her into the bedroom, eager to show her just how much interest he had in her.

Author's Note: OMG, Sasuke playing the Saxophone! Cue obsessive fan-girl squealing! *dies* You know what to do! Review!


End file.
